Future Dreams
by EmmettMcFly55
Summary: Doc, Marty and George all reflect on their lives, one day before they become 14. Please review. More POV's may or may not be added.


**Author's Note: **I felt like I just had to do this story. It takes place the day before Doc's, George's and Marty's 14th birthday. They reflect on life as they're living it and as they want it to be. All three Eastwood Ravine Timeline, however I think the George McFly one fits with all timelines. At the end of all three parts, I quoted Goldie Wilson's line from BTTF I.

**Future Dreams**

Part 1: Doc

Thursday, March 22nd, 1934

03:30 PM

Hill Valley, California

_Life just isn't fair. _

Emmett Brown sighed, as he walked home from school, and thought over these words. Yeah, life sure wasn't fair to him. The kids at school teased him for being smart, and no one really liked him. Some people did say 'hi' to him sometimes, but it never became more. Never he had any friends to hang around with, never someone actually tried to talk to him. Never.

And that wouldn't have been bad – Emmett never actually liked that kind of company, since those people always had their rules, and you were kicked out of the group if you didn't listen to them – if it hadn't been for the fact that the local bullies _had_ friends. Granted, they were just no more than gang members, but the biggest pests of Hill Valley actually had people who wanted to hang around them, while he hadn't. It wasn't fair.

Emmett looked up, and saw he was passing the Courthouse. Every time he did he stared up for a while, admiring the beautiful clock in it. The thing was almost fifty years old, they'd started it on September 5th of 1885, back in the Old West, but still it was running fine. He hoped that it would stand as it was, preserved for all time.

Thinking of something else now, Emmett felt himself looking forward to when he got home, as he then would be able to work on his inventions. Seeing that his birthday was coming up soon, the next day actually, and that his parents were pretty rich and nice to him, he had quite confident feelings that he would get the present he wanted – a dog.

The young Brown child had never really been into pets and things like that, but he figured that it would give him some company whenever he was working at the laboratory. That was also how he imagined his future to be like, say, thirty years from now – he'd be working at a laboratory in the garage – Emmett's father would give him permission to experiment there if he passed this year with another large amount of A's, just like last year – with a dog around him, and he'd accomplish one invention after another.

Because that was one thing that Emmett Lathrop Brown truly believed in, and that he treasured for a few years already – if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. It had become a phrase to help other students with doing their work, and he frequently used it at home, too, making his father and mother mad because of it. It was the thing that helped him work through, and that he lived his life by… even someone as unpopular as he was could become something. Like the guy who stood up to Buford 'Mad Dog' Tannen forty-nine years ago, Clint Eastwood.

"Hey McFly, I thought I done telling you not to walk in the Square anymore!"

Emmett turned around to see who was interrupting his thoughts, and saw the o-so-familiar face of a Tannen: twenty-five-year-old Miff Tannen, grandson of Buford Tannen, was walking over to a man from about the same age, a little younger, but Emmett didn't need to further confirmation that the man was who he thought it was – the posture made it clear that it was twenty-four-year-old Arthur McFly, the grandson of the old farmer, Seamus. Both were single, and the young student figured that they wouldn't be getting a girlfriend soon.

"Hey, I'm talking to you, McFly, you Irish bug" Miff said, kicking a book that Arthur was holding out of his hand. Arthur only then did notice him, and turned around shyly. "Miff! Haven't seen ya in a while, how, um, how's it hanging?"

Miff patted Arthur on the shoulder. "Fine, McFly, just fine, only you gotta give me those reports. I told you before they were due in Saturday. It's _Thursday_, McFly. Seeing as you don't have them right now, I figure that you have to pick them up. So why don't you make like a tree, and get home."

"_It's: make like a tree and leave, Tannen!" _Emmett thought, as he watched the duo. He felt bad for poor Arthur, as the man had been bullied around by Miff for over fifteen years now. It was really sad.

"Now, Miff, I haven't got them finished yet," Arthur replied, somewhat wimpy, "but I can assure you that they'll be at your house tomorrow morning, Friday the twenty-third. I can ensure you I will bring them, Miff."

"Hey," Miff protested, "not too early, I sleep in Fridays." He then pointed out and said: "Hey look McFly, your shoe's unvelked." As Arthur looked, he punched him on the chin, and said: "Don't you be so gullible, McFly."

"Um, okay" Arthur wimpy nodded, as ever obeying to Tannen's wishes. Miff grinned, and walked further, while Arthur reached down to pick up his book from the ground, and as he'd wiped the dust off it, also continued walking in the direction of his home.

Emmett sighed, as he also continued his route. Now he was even more convinced to make something out of himself. He didn't want to end up like Arthur McFly, being pushed around by everyone. He wondered what made the man that way – surely his father, William, wasn't afraid to stand up against bullies. The young inventor knew that Arthur's attitude against bullies made William be very sad often.

As Emmett then reached Riverside Drive, his mind was set. No matter what happened, if the boys at school continued to push him around or not, he knew what to do, and where to go for, even if he didn't get the dog he'd always wanted. That was because one single line kept repeating itself inside his head.

_One day I'm go__ing to be somebody. _

Part 2: George

Monday, March 31st, 1952

03:30 PM

Hill Valley, California

George McFly sighed, and once again looked down at _Biff's _homework. He still hadn't finished it yet, after a few days of having worked on things. Biff would be furious when he'd deliver it – after all, it was due to be in tomorrow, and Biff would have to rewrite it and all. He sighed, and once again tried to concentrate on the hard math sums. Biff was one year ahead of him, but the teachers considered him going a class lower. George was looking forward to the day he was actually going to make homework of his level.

"_Why does Biff always have to pick _me_ to do his homework!" _George thought, shred down in tears. _"I never did anything bad to him! Still he always calls me a butthead, and always bullies me and punches me and hits me…" _George stared at his work. Why couldn't Biff stop bullying him around so much! There were lots of children in George's class who were as smart as he was, smarter even, and still Biff had picked just him to do his work…

Well, George actually knew the reason. Biff knew George McFly was weak, unable to stand up against anyone, and also very shy – the perfect target. However George tried to deny it, to cheer himself up a little by thinking Biff did it because he thought George was a very nice person, who he wanted to be friends with, but inside himself he knew the reason.

George almost cried again as he glanced at his watch. It was three-thirty-five… they hadn't had much school today because one of the teachers had been sick. That meant that one of George's favourite shows about science fiction was about to be up soon. But he couldn't watch since he hadn't finished the homework yet.

"_Now, relax" _George told himself. _"Just think about this a little, and I'm sure that I can get it finished soon… and then I can watch my show." _He felt himself overjoyed, as he knew that tonight was also another favourite show of his, called Science Fiction Theatre. Then he realised, that if he didn't stop thinking about it right now and concentrated on his work, he might not be able to see any show that evening.

Sighing, George tried to go to work again. All this thinking about what else he could do and was worthy for him didn't make sense. He should get this work done soon, if he didn't want Biff to be hitting him on his own birthday.

George stared up into the air, as he realised. His birthday. His birthday was tomorrow, Tuesday April 1st, a date Biff often used to make fun of because of it was April Fools Day, and he considered the young teenager to be a fool as well. He wondered what his parents would give him. Shy Arthur would probably give nothing, afraid to buy a present George wouldn't like, but maybe his mother would be able to get him something…

The going-on-fourteen-year-old wondered how Arthur had become to be this way, wimpy around everyone. He himself was the same, but he didn't have a role model to look up to. Grandpa William had taught his son well, so how could Arthur McFly have ended up this way? Was he going to end up being that around 1980 himself?

George's fists tightened, as he realised that this would be a hell on earth life. He didn't want it. He wanted to be successful, to stand up against Biff one day. Maybe he'd get the chance to say 'no' once, and then, he could get his dreams activated.

_One day I'm going to be somebody. _

Part 3: Marty

Tuesday, June 8th, 1982

03:30 PM

Hill Valley, California

"Hey, Doc?"

Marty McFly opened the door that gave him entry to the garage of the local scientist (or freak, depending whose opinion you were thinking of) Dr. Emmett Lathrop Brown, better known as 'Doc' by his closest friends. Marty was one of those close friends, and he often went over to the garage, helping his friend for over six-and-a-half years with all kinds of business, from science jobs to doing the dishes. They'd become quite close in the past years, and Marty got a nice amount of money for it as well.

Looking around, the young boy saw no one inside. _"Doc's probably out with his van again" _he thought. Doc had a step van, that he used for his work, owning a scientific service. Twenty-four hours a day he could get called about doing any kind of job, and many times local youths used the term '24-Hours' to call Doc in the middle of the night, which caused him to be really exhausted the day after. Marty felt bad for Doc sometimes.

"Hey, Einstein" Marty then called, glancing through the garage. Einstein was Doc's dog, a young puppy that he had bought four months earlier. Soon, Marty had become closer to Einstein, or 'Einie' as Doc and him often called the puppy, as that he'd ever been to the dog twins Edison and Curie, who had died in 1979, and young Nemo, who had just been six months in his owner's position when he'd died in late July 1980. Einie was a nice dog, very close to humans, and Marty liked him very much. They didn't have dogs at home, since Dave had insisted he didn't want dogs to 'run around my paper work'. So they never got one.

Marty sighed, as he thought about his life, and his acquaintances. Doc was practically the only friend he had, besides Jennifer, the girl he'd met in March of the year before. The teenager smiled, as he thought of her. It had been love at first sight, and after just a few days he'd been sure that she was the girl for him, the one he one day wanted to marry and have kids with. The one he wanted to be his wife in the future.

Ah, the future. Marty often speculated what the future might be. He really hoped that he'd be successful, like his Dad was. Marty envied his father, who had turned out to be a rather famous science-fiction author, who was working hard on a novel which would one day be called 'A Match Made In Space'. Now had Marty no dreams like that at all, he instead wanted to be a musician one day. He loved music, especially rock and roll, and hoped to be discovered one day as being the next major rock star. But right now, he didn't even have a band.

One thing that he appreciated about Doc, was the encouragement. While George McFly did tell him that you should do what you wanted to do, and not be afraid to be rejected, like he had been in his youth (Marty had snorted about that – George McFly a wimp, yeah like he believed that!) Doc was the one to actually tell him that if you put your mind to it, you could accomplish anything. George told him that, too, but Doc carried more belief into those words. Like he knew he would accomplish something big one day. But that was impossible – no one could know the future.

Seeing that no one was around, Marty took a seat next to the workbench, and thought about what he wanted to be in his, say, late forties. He hoped to be a famous rock musician, and he was certain that, with some help from Doc to ensure him, he could get his dreams become reality, and then, he'd be rich. And he could live the life he'd always wanted to live.

Marty smiled, as he thought about all of it. He'd always wanted to be a rock star, but now, one day in front of his fourteenth birthday – Marty hoped he'd get a new guitar, as he'd been wanting that for ages – he was even more certain of it. He would become a rock star. If Doc said he could, Marty believed him.

_One day I'm going to be somebody. _


End file.
